Means for displaying time, such as clocks, watches and the like, are well known. From the ancient sundial to modern digital clocks, many different configurations and ways of displaying time have been contemplated throughout history.
There are two general forms of clocks. One is the more traditional analog clock in which the hour, minute, and second hands rotate about a center. An example of this form of clock is the clock on Big Ben in London, England. The other is the more modern digital clock which numerically displays the hours, minutes, and seconds. Typically, this form of clock displays a six-digit representation of time, which is generally displayed by six seven-segment displays.
Aside from the aesthetic design of the clock face or the housing, conventional clocks only display time. Furthermore, conventional clocks generally do not provide any visually stimulating and exciting displays to attract people to view the clock at certain times.